


More Than Just Friends

by ShuTodoroki



Series: Porn Without Plot (PWP) [3]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Confessional Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki
Summary: "Both of them were so content with what they already had, that they didn't ever consider changing the status quo out of fear." It's a normal day at C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters, and the downturn of cases allows Leland to muse over his relationship with Finn, and how he doesn't just think of them as friends. Finn notices that something's wrong with his partner, and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Finn McMissile/Leland Turbo
Series: Porn Without Plot (PWP) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072118
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	More Than Just Friends

It was a normal day at C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters in London, United Kingdom. Finn McMissile and Leland Turbo were in one of the rooms in HQ, scrolling through case files with their tires as they looked at large computer screens. 

Nothing had come up that was of importance as of late. Either it was trivial like petty theft, or other intelligence agencies had taken care of them, and they hadn't asked for assistance. The Allinol case with Miles Axlerod and the Lemons was truly a rare one. Lucky Holley had the day off because of the downturn, so it was just the two of them working that particular shift.

Leland lowered the window blinds slightly since the sun was shining too brightly into the building, preventing him from seeing the computer screen clearly. It was the worst time, right before sunset, so the sun's rays were angled just right to give the whole room an orange hue.

"Thanks, old chap." Finn said while he perused the case files, glancing at Leland quickly before returning to his work.

"No problem, Finn…" Leland replied, rolling back to his computer. "It's a shame that we still have half an hour to go. There aren't even any new cases that have shown up, and we're stuck in here." He grumbled, giving a sigh afterwards as he turned to look at Finn.

"Are you complaining that the world is the closest to peace that it can be?" Finn teased. He turned around from his work, giving his partner a smirk.

Leland rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Saving the world is kind of our job. If no one needs saving, then we have no job." 

Finn chuckled lightly. He knew that Leland was just saying these things because he was bored, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't too. "I, for one, am glad that the world is at peace. If we're out of a job, it means that we're doing it well." 

Leland shrugged. “Well, I can’t argue against that.”

"Besides, half an hour isn't _that_ long. I've known you long enough to know that you can wait when necessary." 

"Well, if I'm waiting for the right time to ambush an enemy, yes. You know I thrive on danger." Leland retorted, to which Finn just chuckled again, wearing that amused smile that he usually wore. The Jaguar's expression softened from a playful glare to a mesmerized stare. 

He always liked it when his partner wore that thousand-watt smile. Of course, it wasn't just something he liked; it was something more than that. But he never brought it up with the Aston Martin. 

They had fallen into a comfortable status quo, and it was already rocked quite a bit after the events in London, where Finn had admitted that they were best friends, thanks to Mater's help. Before that, they were just partners or coworkers, even though they had known each other for many years. 

He said while they were stuck in Big Bentley that he was content with them being best friends, but that was a lie, and he knew it. However, fear of changing what was already established paralyzed him in that regard. Although Finn was affable, he was also quite reserved as a spy. 

As the Aston Martin liked to say, friendships were dangerous in their line of work, so he rarely treated anyone else as anything more than a coworker. Though Leland was sort of an exception back then, their friendly banter never lasted long, which led Leland to think that he was just a _close_ coworker.

That is, until the Allinol case. After that, he knew Finn had changed. Not only because he said himself that they were best friends, but the conversation they were having was living proof. Finn didn't usually look up from his work, but he always paid attention to Leland when he talked to him ever since Big Bentley. 

That was especially proven when he was snapped out of his thoughts by Finn, who was looking at him concernedly. "Leland? Are you alright?" He inquired.

"I'm fine. I just spaced out for a second there." Leland replied, turning back towards his computer. He cursed his inability to talk about the subject, but he always fell back into that mindset of " _What I'm going to say might ruin what we already have._ " He'd admit his feelings at some point. But not now.

Unfortunately, Finn wasn't giving him much choice in the matter. He approached his partner, a frown on his hood. "Leland, you're terrible at lying. And you're a spy." 

"Maybe I'm only terrible at lying to you." Wait, did he just say that? He let it slip out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. Great. Now Finn knew that he was lying. _But maybe now's the right time…_ He thought.

"Since we've established that you're lying thanks to your slip up, what's bothering you?" Finn asked.

Leland hesitated a bit before he replied, uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "I'm…not sure if I want to say." 

Finn raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'm not sure how you're going to react." 

"We've known each other for a long time, Leland. You can confide in me." Finn said, placing a tire next to Leland's reassuringly. 

"Well…alright." The fact that Finn wanted to know what was troubling him eased his reservations somewhat. "We've known each other ever since the academy, right?" 

Finn nodded. "Right." 

"Over that time, studying for the tests together, going on missions as partners, escaping death by Big Bentley; I've been thinking of you as not just a friend anymore. You know, more than just friends." Chrysler, why did he have to make it so awkward? He sighed, looking Finn straight in the eyes. "I…have feelings for you." 

Turquoise eyes stared back at him, wide in shock. Finn was silent for a while as he processed what Leland said. His partner of many years had feelings for him. The silence that permeated the air wasn't reassuring at all for Leland, and he was starting to worry. 

Finally, Finn opened his mouth to speak, looking quite solemn. "Leland, we're spies. That can't work."

Leland's expression fell at that, and he looked quite disappointed. "You don't return my feelings, do you?"

"No, I do!" Finn quickly objected, before he sheepishly averted his gaze at Leland's surprised look. "It would hurt too much if I lost you on a mission." 

" _That's_ the reason why you said it wouldn't work? You know the same applies for me too, right?" Leland pointed out.

"Please don't say that." Finn said, looking back at Leland sadly. "That's why I say friendships are dangerous in our line of work. You'll be traumatized forever if you get too attached to a fellow agent and they're gone." 

"Finn, I've been threatened with death by a trash compactor, and I made it out. We made it out of almost getting crushed by Big Bentley. As long as we have each other, we'll have each other's bumper." 

Leland did have a point there, and Finn knew that deep down, he had always reciprocated Leland's feelings. He just hid them because of that nagging fear of losing Leland. If he thought of him just as a friend, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if he ended up losing his partner. 

When he thought about it, though, it was flawed logic. He and Leland were close. There was no doubt about that. It didn't matter whether they were friends or lovers, since it would be devastating to him regardless. And he knew, he just _knew,_ that they were meant to be together. It just took Leland to awaken that. 

"In that case…" Finn looked at Leland with newfound love. "I have feelings for you too." 

Leland grinned, moving forward to hug Finn with his tires, enjoying his warmth and company. "You've no idea how happy I am right now." 

Finn hugged back, relaxing into the embrace as he enjoyed the feeling, a smile of his own on his hood. "Actually, I do, because I feel the same way." 

Leland let go of the hug, and Finn looked a bit sad from the loss of contact. That is, until he was surprised by something that was a _lot_ better. Leland was feeling daring, and he captured Finn's lips in a passionate kiss, not hesitating to explore the other's mouth.

Nothing else mattered to either of them at that moment. Both knew that they were meant to be together. Not that they didn't know that already, but the kiss felt so _right,_ and Finn let out a muffled moan into the kiss, causing Leland to moan as well from the vibrations stimulating his mouth. 

Leland deepened the kiss as they continued making out, and Finn found himself slowly falling apart. Any remaining hesitation melted away into a sensual haze that lingered over the couple, and neither wanted to stop.

However, Finn broke the kiss before he got too into it, when he realized something. "The door's not locked." 

"As I said, I thrive on danger." Leland said, a mischievous smirk on his hood. "Besides, I think we should be making up for lost time." 

"As much as I'd love to right here and now, it's been half an hour. We should take this somewhere more private. Before both of us can't stop." Finn suggested, looking at Leland half-lidded. 

“Well then...my quarters or yours?” Leland inquired, as he rubbed close to Finn’s undercarriage with a tire.

Finn shivered at the feeling. He’d better answer before they went right back to what they were doing, because that prospect was increasingly becoming tempting. “Mine. They’re closer.”

“Lead the way, _Finn._ ” Leland let the other’s name roll off of his tongue in a way that made the usually composed Aston Martin become flustered again. Only Leland could do such things to him.

They quickly left the computer room they were working in, the doors sliding open automatically when they sensed their presence. No one that they passed in the hallways spared them much of a glance; it wasn’t an unusual sight to see Finn and Leland together, them being partners, but little did they know of what had transpired between the two.

Once they arrived at Finn’s quarters and the locks were in place, they went right back to where they left off, going into a series of kisses that left both of them wanting more, as they rested on the sleeping mat.

Leland shuddered when Finn dominated the kiss this time, not letting any part of his mouth go unexplored. Only in his wildest dreams did he ever think that this would happen, yet here they were. Nothing held back; only love. 

He tried his best to kiss back, but Finn’s talented tongue stopped him in his tracks, so he worked in other ways. He ran a tire along Finn’s side, caressing different spots and judging Finn’s reactions while they kissed.

Finn's response was immediate, as he seemed to work harder at kissing Leland. His tongue slid over the Jaguar's, and he groaned at the feeling. He started to return Leland's caresses, nudging his tire under the other to touch his sensitive undercarriage.

Leland pressed back against Finn's touch, wanting more of that pleasurable contact. He stopped touching Finn just because of how _good_ it felt; he couldn't try and do things in return when Finn was kissing him and rubbing him at the same time.

They both wished that the kiss could go on forever, but they also needed to breathe. They eventually broke apart, catching their breath as they panted, looking into each other's eyes with lust.

"So…have we made up for lost time?" Finn asked, giving Leland a smirk while he still caressed Leland's undercarriage.

"Not even _close._ But it's a start." Leland replied, enjoying Finn's touch as he returned the smirk. If he was going to be submissive this time, he didn't mind. As long as he shared this moment with Finn. But next time? Things were going to be different. 

"Well then…what do you want me to do, _Leland?_ " Finn mimicked how Leland said his name earlier when they were leaving the computer room, and it was _hot_ to Leland in his aroused state. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Finn. You know what I want." Leland replied, pressing his hood against the Aston Martin.

Finn chuckled, sticking his tongue out to lick along Leland's hood, which then turned into kissing and nipping. He looked for sensitive spots on Leland's frame, and he planned on exploiting them if it meant that he could hear Leland moan.

"Ngh!" Leland didn't expect Finn to get right to work, and he breathed heavily as Finn teased his aroused frame, currently licking one of his headlights that he didn't even know were sensitive. He let out a cry of pleasure before he could hold it in, which caused Finn to pause what he was doing, looking at Leland with that ever-familiar smirk. 

"Someone's vocal, aren't they?" Finn teased, before resuming what he was doing with more fervor, his frame heating up as he found himself getting lost in sexual desire like Leland was. 

Leland was falling apart from Finn's oral assault, and he didn't even bother to respond to Finn's teasing. He instinctively moved forward, trying to get more of that touch that was engulfing him in pure erotia. "Mmm! Finn!" 

Figuring that he had sufficiently given Leland's hood enough attention, he slowly nudged his way under Leland, licking at his undercarriage along the way to his prize near Leland's tail. The undercarriage was the most sensitive part of a car since it was rarely touched, and Finn wanted to hear more of Leland's cries.

Leland definitely didn't hold back in that department, as he cried out Finn's name, not being able to hold down other rich sounds that came from his mouth. All of his thoughts revolved around Finn, and what he was doing to him.

Finally, Finn had made his way to Leland's panel, which was straining to contain the erect length inside. He licked eagerly at it, wanting to see what was behind. Leland's tires resting on his roof made the whole experience all the more arousing, and he knew that it could only get better from here.

Leland moaned, and couldn't hold back any longer. Once Finn reached his panel directly, it was too much pleasure all at once. His panel slid back, revealing his erect manhood to Finn, who only looked on in approval as he licked his lips. 

"There we go…" Finn gave no warning before he engulfed Leland's length, curling his tongue around it as he moved back and forth, taking the other's dick in and out of his mouth. 

The waves of pleasure that immediately started radiating from his rear bumper caused Leland to go slack on his rear tires, as all he could do was keen out more cries while Finn took him over. "Hah…so good…" 

Finn pulled away only only the head of Leland's length was still in his mouth, before he dived right back in. He went deeper each time he took Leland back into his mouth, wanting to suck as much of him as he could. Leland's sounds of pleasure spurred him on.

The feeling of Finn's warm tongue running along his cock was pure bliss, and Leland felt a shudder run through him as the pleasure built up to unbearable heights. He wanted this to last, he really did, but the euphoric haze he was under was growing heavier and heavier. He didn't know how much more he could take from Finn's talented mouth.

Finn never slowed down as he worked Leland's rod, licking and sucking every part of the Jaguar. He couldn't see Leland's expression from his position under the other car, but if Leland's labored pants were anything to go by, he was getting close.

The fervor Finn employed in sucking him off turned Leland on even more, and he slowly started thrusting into Finn's mouth, careful not to hurt him but immediately receiving even more pleasure. The delicious friction created by sliding in and out of that hot cavern only accelerated his inevitable peak. 

Finn didn't expect Leland to start moving, but the added erotia of feeling Leland's shaft prodding his throat with each thrust threatened to make him release right then and there inside his still closed panel. But he held back, because he knew that he still needed to have endurance for what would come next.

With all that Finn was doing to him, Leland knew for sure that he wasn't going to last any longer, and he managed to retain some level of coherency in his incredibly aroused state to warn Finn of his impending climax. "F-Finn…I can't hold back much longer…" He warned through his increasingly frantic moans and cries.

Finn tightened his mouth around Leland's dick in response, still sucking on it as he waited for Leland to hit his peak. He swirled his tongue around the head, adding to the stimulation to give Leland an even more pleasurable orgasm. 

The added pressure caused by Finn tightening his mouth around his cock set the Jaguar off, and Leland let out a long moan as he came in Finn's mouth, his eyes shut tight from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Finn felt Leland's hot seed filling his mouth, and he quickly swallowed it with no hesitation. Some managed to leak out past his mouth, but he licked it up hungrily with his tongue, letting nothing go to waste. 

Leland lustfully panted as he slowly came down from his sexual high, pretty sure that the orgasm he just had was the best one that he's had in a long time. Of course, it was because of the car that he had it with. "That was amazing, Finn…" He drawled out, failing to find more eloquent terms for it as he slowly reopened his eyes.

Finn chuckled as he slowly reversed from under Leland, being able to look at his lover again once Leland's front tires were back on the ground. "Indeed, it was." His eyes roamed over Leland's attractive frame, and he found himself wanting more. He'd only do it if the other car wanted to, but he had a feeling that the answer would be yes. 

Leland found himself doing the same thing Finn was, appreciating the Aston Martin's sleek frame and pale blue paint job. It was a little break before what they would do next, and the anticipation was mind numbing. 

Finn was quick to notice Leland's blue eyes practically eating up his frame, and it spurred him on to take the next step. He slid back his panel, revealing his own erect length. Pre was already leaking from it, showing how aroused he had gotten from sucking Leland off.

Leland saw Finn click back his panel, and he absentmindedly licked his lips at seeing the Aston Martin's dripping arousal. The thought of Finn's rod slamming into him, going deeper with each thrust, threatened to finish him right then and there. "Mmm…you look so _hot,_ Finn…" 

"So do you…" Finn said, drawing closer to Leland as he gazed at him lustily. "You ready to have me inside you?" 

Leland nodded eagerly, his gaze shifting from Finn's dick to those turquoise eyes that he loved to look into. He could get lost in them, since they belonged to the most beautiful car in the world in his mind. "Take me, Finn." 

"Turn around, then…" Finn commanded, and Leland obeyed, turning around to show off his rear bumper to Finn. Finn let out a small moan at the sight, lowering his hood as he stuck his tongue under to lap at the Jaguar's rear undercarriage.

Leland shuddered in pleasure at that, and arched back against Finn, wanting more of that delightful tongue. He soon felt it probe at his entrance, and he groaned, again imagining what it would be like when Finn fucked him. He raised his tail a bit higher, giving Finn more access. "A-Ah! F-Finn!" 

Finn continued licking at Leland's entrance, loving to hear the Jaguar's lustful cries. Leland was certainly vocal, but it meant that he was enjoying this, like he was. Finn pulled away once he felt like Leland was ready, and he carefully mounted Leland, resting his front tires on his hood. "You ready, Leland?" 

The increased weight from Finn mounting him made Leland squirm in anticipation, and he didn't hesitate when he replied to Finn's question. "Yes…I want you in me, Finn…" He groaned out between pants of excitement.

That was all the confirmation Finn needed, and he grunted as he slowly entered Leland, his insides already feeling so _good._ He couldn't have anticipated just how good Leland was as his walls hugged around his dick. He was tempted to go all the way in, but he would go at Leland's pace.

One of Leland's breaths hitched as he felt Finn stretch him good, and he let out a husky moan as Finn went further into his entrance. His pleasure was cruelly cut off as Finn halted, and he quickly spoke to reassure Finn that he was fine. "I'm fine, Finn! P-Please! Move!" 

"Patience is a virtue, Leland…" Finn teased, but he obliged, thrusting all the way to the hilt. Leland was so _tight,_ and the pressure around his dick felt like it was sucking him in. It was all the more arousing, and he could hold back no longer. 

Leland's eyes widened when Finn started thrusting into him at a slow pace, feeling him pull out and leaving him disappointingly empty, before thrusting back in to fill him to the brim. Waves of pleasure coincided with each thrust Finn gave, and all he could do was keen out a cry with each thrust, or groan from the ever increasing arousal. "Agh…f-fuck…" 

"Dirty mouth you've got there, Leland…you need to be punished…" Finn extended his grappling hooks disguised as his bumperettes, and hooked them around Leland's front bumper, giving him a better angle to pound into Leland as he pulled Leland closer to him, his undercarriage rubbing against Leland's trunk and creating delicious friction. 

"Oh…" Leland groaned. Getting grappled by Finn was _hot,_ as he was pulled closer to the secret agent, pushing Finn's length deeper into him. But he couldn't help but want more of that addictive ecstasy that was clouding his head and causing him to practically melt beneath Finn. "H-Harder…" 

Finn fervently obliged, putting most of his strength into pounding into Leland, while he sped up the pace. Leland's insides were so slick and hot, and he moaned from the feeling. Leland started meeting his thrusts as he bucked against each of them, the base of his shaft colliding with Leland's rear bumper every time. "You feel so good, _Leland…_ "

Leland realized how embarrassingly vocal he was, and he tried to silence himself from making any other lewd sounds by biting his lip while Finn continued to fuck him, but Finn wasn't going to have any of that. 

"I love hearing you moan, Leland. Don't hold back…" Finn gave a particularly hard thrust to emphasize his point, which caused Leland to let out a sharp cry, unable to hold that one back. Then, Leland suddenly let out a loud moan of pleasure and he involuntarily jerked, and he seemed stunned.

"Do that again, Finn…" He stuttered out, wanting more of what had just happened. That was possibly the most potent wave of pleasure he had felt yet, and only a few of those would bring him to his rapidly approaching peak. 

Finn knew that he had hit a sweet spot, and he smirked as he aimed his thrusts at that particular spot, throwing Leland into pure bliss. He wasn't that far from his peak himself, and he wanted to make the most of what endurance he had left. 

Leland's tongue lolled out of his mouth as his tires trembled from the pleasure, eventually collapsing which left him resting on his hubcaps. Not like he cared at the moment, too enraptured by everything that Finn was doing to him. 

The fact that Leland had gone limp underneath him was telling that he was close, which was a good thing since Finn was close as well. The Aston Martin eyed Leland's roof which was underneath him, and he experimentally licked along the metal, while he continued thrusting into Leland. 

Leland was a moaning mess already, and the additional feeling of Finn licking at his roof set him off. He reached his peak, and cried out Finn's name as he came, hard. "Ngh! Finn!" He shot his load onto the sleeping mat below as he experienced his second orgasm.

Finn moaned at seeing Leland reach his peak, and he followed not too long after when he felt Leland tighten around him. The increased pressure was enough to tip him over the edge, and he gave one final thrust before he came inside Leland, crying out Leland's name. "A-Ah…Leland!" 

Leland let out a long groan, feeling Finn fill him up with his cum with each hot jet which warmed his insides. It felt so _good,_ and if he hadn't just had one he would've hit his peak again just from that feeling.

Both cars stayed in that position for a while as they came down from their sexual highs, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Finally, Finn retracted his grappling hooks so they fit flush against his frame as bumperettes, and he reversed off of Leland. 

Leland turned around, giving Finn a loving kiss in the afterglow which he eagerly returned, and they moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues pushed together and intertwined. They broke apart soon after, looking at each other lovingly. 

"I'm glad I was so persistent in knowing what was bothering you." Finn remarked, nuzzling his new lover.

Leland smiled, feeling giddy on the inside. "I am too. That was incredible, Finn." 

"I love you, Leland." Finn said, now cuddling Leland with his tires.

"I love you too, Finn." Leland said, cuddling back, just as the sun was beginning to set outside.

Both of them were so content with what they already had, that they didn't ever consider changing the status quo out of fear. Now that they had, they would never go back. They loved each other, and they knew that. 

They would be together. Always.


End file.
